lucanifandomcom-20200214-history
Plot and History
Lucani is a small world filled with humans and Lycans alike. But these Lycans aren't your run of the mill werewolves. They're mystical. Most wolves in Lucani have three powers. This helps them survive all the random mystical things that happen in this world. These wolves will switch between human and wolf form (no anthros) by either using the ambient magic that runs through the land or their own lycanthropic magic. This shift can be drawn out or quick, depending on how the wolf chooses to do so. The humans, however, are ordinary. Not only are they unaware of the magic that courses through Lucani, but they're blissfully unaware that werewolves exist. There have been rumors in the mainland and some have actually gone wolf hunting, trying to prove the existence of magical creatures. There are five packs in Lucani: the Hushed Phantoms, the Loud Whispers, the Silent Shadows, the Chaotic Echoes, and the Faint Specters. These packs take care to have as little human interaction as possible, going to the mainland only for necessities. There are some wolves, however, that believe that if they're careful enough around humans, they'll be okay. But you never know who's looking. The land between the pack land and the mainland is a buffer. It is neutral territory that everyone uses to hunt, have fun, and even interact with other packs. Here you'll find Sullen Forest, Sullen Stream, Howler's Point, the Vastlands, Moonlit Meadow, Dalvery Beach, and many deserted caves. The Mainland is the city of Lucani. It is a large city and it contains the entire human populace of the world. Think Milwaukee combined with London. It is a VERY large, sprawled out city. There is something for everyone in the Mainlands. Taverns, clubs, markets, theaters, street entertainers... The list goes on and on. But mingling with humans can be dangerous... LUCANI HISTORY Hushed Phantoms The Hushed Phantoms, founded by Delphi Vo'hon has always been a devious pack, notorious for kidnapping and torture. Many pack members were brought in through kidnapping and tortured into submission. Delphi deemed that abandoning the pack was punishable by death, and only four members in the entire history of the Hushed Phantoms have ever escaped - Soul, Ameris, Ochita, and Eva - all of which took shelter in the Loud Whispers pack. This lead to several years of feuding between the Hushed Phantoms and the Loud Whispers. After the death of Jasper and Delphi, their oldest son, Draco took over the pack. Draco spent most of his time as Alpha searching for his twin sister, Eva. He followed in his father's footsteps, ruling the Hushed Phantoms through the shadows. For years, Hushed had a cage built in their clearing, either above or below ground. There they kept prisoners and those they kidnapped. Draco, himself broke his father's golden rule, abandoning the pack to be ruled by none. It wasn't long that someone took his place - Vincent Dracalla. Under Vincent and Cylette Dracalla's rule, the pack became even darker, forcing females of the pack to belong to a male, regardless of their rank. Vincent deemed that a low ranking male took precedence over a high ranking female with the exception of Cylette, the Alphess. Vincent was hell bent on spreading his seed far and wide, expanding his bloodline. After Vincent's death, Cylette attempted to retain control of the pack through their son, Osiris. Osiris had mated to Ishtar (Barton) Dracalla, the great-granddaughter of Eva (Vo'hon) Angelicus, bringing the Vo'hons back to lead the Hushed Phantom pack. There's not much known about the reign of Osiris and Ishtar (the site time skipped). All that is known is that they died shortly before their oldest, Apep turned of age and took over the pack. Apep immediately made his younger brother, Viktor his Beta. During his rule, Apep took Rya Bellacose as a mate, though he refused to give her his name. Having heard of his grandfather's rule, he continued spreading the Dracalla seed far and wide, having pups with not only Rya, but three other females, as well. Although he had pups with these women, the only ones he claimed as his own were the ones mothered by Rya. However, when given the choice, all three of their daughters left the Hushed Phantoms to create a new pack - the Chaotic Echoes. Having seen his brother go through bouts of rage and unable to control himself, Viktor planned a coup. Before he overthrew his brother, he attempted to create a harem of Healers. Although he was only to bring two Healers in under him, it was enough to win over enough of the pack to overthrow and kill his only brother. From there, he and his first mate, Angel ruled over the pack. Their rule, however, was short-lived as the pack disbanded shortly after the coup. Many have come and gone after Viktor, trying to rebuild the pack, but none of them were able to band together enough wolves to successfully claim the territory. Loud Whispers Founded by Uriel Angelicus, the Loud Whispers was run as a pack who was ready and willing to come to the aid of anyone in need. Uriel and his "brothers" overwhelmed the pack, intertwining their bloodlines to truly become family. Under Uriel and his mate, Sky's rule, every pack member was deemed family and they would do anything for each other. It was under their rule that Bambi, Sky's pup from a previous mating was kidnapped by the Hushed Phantoms. Over the course of her life, Bambi was brainwashed by Delphi to believe that he was her father. Because she had never known her real father, and knew that Uriel was not, it didn't take much for her to believe Delphi's lies. This was the beginning of years of feuding between the Loud Whispers and the Hushed Phantoms. After Uriel died, his only son, Peter was granted Alphaship. He and his mate, Mirrors kept on the same path that his father had laid out for them. The Loud Whispers had been quiet under their rule, with the exception of the aftermath of the massive battle between their pack and a pack from the Lucani Tundra, the Ice Bloods. Peter and Mirrors' only child, Clodia left the pack to become a member of the Ice Bloods and join her lon- time love and mate, Malichai - Michael (one of Uriel's "brothers") and Tarsha's son. This left no direct heir to the Alphaship, howeve,r it was kept in the Angelicus family as it was handed down to Eloa's adopted son, Jeracho. Jeracho, Eva (Vo'hon) Angelicus' son and product of rape by Killer (unknown last name) took Alphaship with his mate, Marzia. Their rule was a quiet, peaceful one as the pack rebuilt and focused on strengthening the bond between pack members. Alphaship was then handed down to their daughter, Alice and her mate, Gilgamesh Barton. Their daughter, Ishtar left Loud to attempt peace with Hushed and became Alphess with Osiris there. Their son, Blake took over for them with his mate, Demitria. After years of peace, Blake and Demitria's only daughter, Astrape gained Alphaship of Loud and for the first time in Lucani history, a pack was held by two Alphesses when she took Geva Thorn as her mate. They served their pack, turning it into a Democracy for years. In yet another pact with Hushed, their Beta gave his daughter, Gemini over to Hushed's Beta in exchange for the Hushed Beta's daughter, Jezabeth, who was raised by Astra and Geva. After some time, they began wanting what other members of their pack had, a family of their own. They had thought of adopting one of their pack members' children, but luckily, they found a wolf who lived in the Mainlands who found a magical way to alter science and use their own genetics to impregnate Astrape, giving them their only genetic child (this child was never played and information may be forthcoming on it). The Democracy that was put in place didn't really work, though as attempts to claim the pack by other wolves weren't successful. Silent Shadows The oldest pack in Lucani, Silent Shadows was founded by Damon and Bella Oben, with the Co-Ownership of Bella's adopted mother, Artemis Mitera. It's earliest encounter with Hushed, which triggered Silent's historical behavior and neutral standing was when Belle's first born son, Bayne, went to Hushed because he had his father's darker side. Then again with Artemis' daughter Hecate... The reign of Damon and Bella lasted well into their elder years, being the longest rule in all of Lucani. When the pack handed down i's leadership to Bella's daughter, Makala, they transitioned into an alliance with Loud when Makala took a mate from that pack. Their daughter Makenna was kidnapped (by Kilas as a symbol of his love for Blaize, who he stalked....). Originally, Silent was a neutral pack primarily ruled by females, though males were equal. Although they weren't evil, the pack had been known for its mischievousness and ability to exaggerate things and/or encourage certain behavior with other packs to their advantage. Silent has been known to side with Loud,...and has also been known to side with Hushed - it depended on the Alphas and their relationships and friendships. The only known enemy of Silent was Chaotic. Since Makala, others have tried to keep the pack together, including Blaize Knight. Silent had even been close to taking a more sinister turn after Set Dracalla tried taking over. But none could hold Alphaship long. Now Silent has not only undergone a change in leadership by Alcide Dawlin, but has changed locations to a small abandoned village in the mountains. Under Alcide's leadership, his Alphess, Valkyrie Leavitt's sister was taken by the Hushed. Having not heeded the advice of his Alphess and his Gamma both, Alcide was beheaded by Valkyrie, who claimed the pack as her own. Though now no one knows what happened to Valkyrie, Silent is led by someone new. Chaotic Echoes Founded as the Shattered Echoes by the siblings, Serenity and Dayln Oben, Chaotic Echoes has had a tumultuous past. The pack did not want to be involved with any other packs in the area, even building a wall around the pack with only one entrance/exit. This caused the pack to disband several times, never really getting a footing as a pack. There was only one real rule in Shattered, led by (unknown character name - a character by Ameris, who is the only one to be permanantly banned from Lucani). Under her rule, Shattered became the target of EVERY OTHER PACK IN LUCANI! After yet another disbanding of the pack, it was once again brought back by siblings under the name of the Chaotic Echoes. Three sisters, Nyx, Cleopatra, and Ma'at Dracalla attempted to start up their own pack after leaving their home, the Hushed Phantoms. Nyx Dracalla became the Alphess and with her sisters, they deemed that they would provide shelter to a motley crew, accepting any and all who did not fit into any of the other packs as well as those who were banished by the other packs. This was short-lived, however, and once again, Chaotic Echoes disbanded...for now. Faint Specters Faint Specters was founded most recently. One member from each of the other four packs came together and formed a pack that runs a bit differently (Aislinn Lykiel from Silent Shadows, Alexys Mitera from Chaotic Echoes, Damien Vo'hon from Hushed Phantoms, and Millesandra Barton from Loud Whispers). The Faint Specters was created to maintain balance and harmony between the werewolves and the humans. They are the ones who make sure humans remain oblivious to the Lucani Wolves. They are a new pack, just barely formed and in its infancy.